


Erotyczne fantazje 49

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 49

Ruby nie czekała, chwyciła głowę Weiss i mocno wepchnęła do jej ust swojego członka. Dziedziczka ssała go i polerowała namiętnie swoim językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Ruby patrzyła na nią z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Trzymała głowę swojej kochanki mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach, żeby mieć pewność, że jej dziewczyna połknie cała zawartość.


End file.
